Antilock braking systems (ABS) utilize hydraulic pumps to provide the pulsating braking power that reduces the chances of a vehicle's wheels locking up and skidding uncontrollably during braking. Hydraulically actuated fuel injectors also utilize hydraulic pumps to provide hydraulic fluid to fuel injectors at sufficient pressure for use in actuating the fuel injectors.
Conventionally, ABS circuits utilize a hydraulic pump other than the hydraulic pump used for hydraulic actuation of the fuel injectors.